These Damn Rich People
by MCRmygirl
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots centered around the Hosts of the Ouran High School Host Club. Rated M for safety, as I don't know where these will go.


**I have returned to the world of Fanfiction! Here is a small collection of drabbles and oneshots that I shall be uploading bit by bit. Be patient. There will be more.**

**~Mrs. Kyouya Otori**

**aka MCRmygirl**

These **** Rich People!

A Collection of Ouran HSHC One-Shots

By Natalie Bronwyn

The Shadow King's Black Book 1- A Modern Myth

Did we imagine half of it? Or was the truth really there that day? We spent a two solemn hours in the courtyard today, Tamaki and I. We spoke together of love and hatred, of fear and knowledge, of war and peace. We sat under the sakura trees, on a bench of cold iron. We sat, for once not just friends, or accomplices, or partners, but lovers, hands held tight, as we shared ourselves. Cold, iron glares awaited us when we returned to our fathers that night. We had sullied the names that our families worked so hard to uphold, and neither of us were 'fit to be heir.' We have lost our lives.

The secret is out. A secret desire, one to be close to him, to hold him, to kiss him, to lay with him in the young hours of the morning and hear his content breathing. These desires have at last come to light. And, as I feared, they were shunned. Now, Tamaki is not stupid. He is not as simple as it seems, and he knew what was going to happen when, I say when, not if, our secret was revealed. There is no other heir to the Suoh family. Tamaki knows that, and knows the consequences of him losing that clearance that was so rightfully his. I have my brothers, but Tamaki has no one else. He threw away that chance for an afternoon with me, just being himself.

They will not allow us to see each other again, I am sure. It will not stop stubborn, stupid Tamaki, with his big heart, but perhaps that is good. We still have the Host Club to be together, and I always do leave my window unlocked, despite the danger it poses to my wellbeing. Perhaps this problem we face now will be our greatest asset later. This merit is the only thing that made me agree to the afternoon under the sakura trees, on a bench of cold iron. Profit would come from it, though some was lost as well. Fujioka calls me the heartless tax collector, in the way that I handle adversary. It stings – even the heart of the Shadow King is penetrable by some, and she is one of those few – but may be the most accurate comment someone has made on me as to date. I am cold, yes, which is why Tamaki is such a perfect other half. He loosens me up when I hide myself away; I calm him when he floats into the open a bit too far. We are good for each other, this I know.

We are so very good for each other. However, contrary to popular belief, that is not why I put up with his antics and hold his hand. I would not have given up my inheritance, no matter how perfect someone was for me, until he came along. I love Tamaki, if my glacial heart can feel love. **I **know that I feel love, though I sometimes wonder if Tamaki knows that it's genuine. I hide so much that it's hard to dig my way out of the hole. I left my family behind for this boy. I would rather be accepted as a Suoh, or as my own unique being, than be shunned as an Otori. And if I am not accepted as a Suoh? Well… I guess it's too late to worry about that now. I have already made my decision. I want Tamaki.

To buy the truth and sell a lie - this is what seems to happen often in the world that Tamaki and I grew up together in. That is what we have done today. We bought the truth with the cost of our carefully routed futures, and sold the lie. We are finally allowing ourselves to be who we want to be, and this is what I have wanted my whole life – to not be an Otori. I just want to be Kyoya.

A modern myth is that someone young cannot know true love. Many are married to someone who gives them good social standing, but few even enjoy the company of such partners. I choose to believe differently. The young, such as myself and Tamaki, can know what is true and what is not. I know it's true because when I look at him, my heart feels like it's pounding into the tips of my fingers. My vision cuts to only him. His touch is like electricity, and his kiss… it's heaven on earth. There is no one else who even crosses my mind when it comes to love. No one at all. My love for my family pales in comparison. I therefore know that this is true, despite the modern myth that society has passed as fact. I am head over heels in love with Tamaki Suoh, and there is nothing that anyone can do about it.

~Kyouya


End file.
